


Enhance

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [37]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Enhance - to intensify; to improve; to make better; to increase in value or qualityObi-Wan reflects on the differences between how a padawan would normally learn how to enhance themselves with the force versus how Ahsoka is learning due to the war.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Enhance

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how good this is, I haven't been getting enough sleep this week and I'm too tired to do a basic edit. Hopefully, it doesn't suck.

Obi-Wan sighed. In peace, learning how to enhance one’s senses, muscles, or leaps was only necessary until later in padawanship when the Master-Padawan pair would begin to go on more dangerous missions. However, in war, it had become a life-or-death situation. Enhancing one’s hearing could be the difference between hearing a group of stealth droids before it’s too late. 

Just the other day, Anakin had to teach his Padawan how to improve her sight in order for her to see on the sun-less moon. Normally, they would have waited until they had time to meditate beforehand, and she would have just used technology, but the technology had gotten destroyed in the initial ambush.

Obi-Wan was due to go to a conference room to help Anakin go over enhancing one’s hearing with Ahsoka. He sighed again, sometimes, despite being a Jedi, he found himself hating the war and all that it had done. All the death, destruction, horrors. It took away innocence far too soon. Only a few months into the war, Ahsoka's eyes had already lost a layer of sheen to them. She was still bright and bubbly, but the horrors of war had taken away some of her naivety and hope that things would be just fine.

How much longer until any of them had hope left?


End file.
